El Secuestro
by Angel2Demon
Summary: No es mucho, creo que se me quedó corto. Pero me gustaría sus opiniones acerca de este fic. Es Mpreg aunque en verdad no se sabe. R&R espero que les guste.


**Autor: **Este es el primer fic Mpreg que hago en .. Bueno, la verdad es que nunca hice uno antes así que voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzoooooo...  
Espero que lesagrade este fic. Los personajes de Hunter x Hunter no me pertenecen (desearía tener a Kurapikaaaa) y esto es totalmente inventado, no existe ninguna ciudad llamada Gunma en la serie Hunter x Hunter.  
Espero que sepan disculpar mis errores (si es que encuentran alguna), si encuentran un error pueden decirme y yo lo corrijo.  
Si hay palabras juntas es porque , estoy segura, de que se subió mal.

Capítulo 1

Era ya de día cuando Leorio decidió levantarse del escritorio para irse a acostara su cama matrimonial, que por cierto Kurapika y Leorio vivían juntos. Por el cual Leorio no se había percatado de que Kurapika no estaba.

Él había estudiado toda la noche para pasar el examen de Medicina y Anatomía.. Y mucho más ¬¬'''

- Ahhhhh... ya terminé de hacer los manuscritos y ahora..- Leorio levanta los brazos apuntando hacia la cama- A DORMIR!

El peli-negro se acercaba a su descanzo para después tener más energías para seguir estudiando, cuando-

BIIIIIP- -BIIIIP- BIIIIIIP- El celular de Leorio sonó haciendo que este salte de la cama.

- Por qué nadie me deja dormiiiiiiir! Ahora quién diablos será a esta hora! (Autor: eran ya las 10 am y este todavía no se dio cuenta) Pero qué descarados!- Leorio levantó el celular del piso y procedió a presionar un botón para escuchar la voz de alguien conocido.

- Diga..

- Leorio, soy yo..

- Quién es "yo"?

- Kurapika! ese soy "yo"!

- Ku- Kura.. Pika?

- SIII! Estoy en un apuro..

- Por qué rayos me llamas cuando estoy a punto de ir a dormir! Y donde te encuentras!

- Qué! Dormir a esta hora! son LAS 10 DE LA MAÑANAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Bueno, no me tienes que gritar así! ToT

- ¬,¬''

- Y.. para qué me llamaste?- Leorio se mueve impaciente de un lado al otro de su departamento.- Sabes muy bien que no debes salir del departamento sin mi autorización... encima estás esperando..

- .. tengo un problema.. muy serio.. nhg.. es.. muy mal- veo todo.. rojo..

- Eh? no se te entiende nada.. habla más fuerte Kurapika..

- Leo-io .. se .. me está- corta- .. Leorioo.. me- esc-chas?.. Busc- ay-uda aho- ra! rápid-...Ciu-dad .. Gunma

- No te entiendo nada! Será mejor que escuche un "Voy a volver con mi Leorito" o no te iré a buscar de nuevo al supermercado.

- Leo-io .. ay- daaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.. Déjenme.. ahh..

- Q-Qué? ayudarte en qué! O,o quién?

- (se escucha como que se está alejando del teléfono) Ahhh.. SUELTAME! Leo-- (se escucha un fuerte golpe)BAM!.

- Ku-Kurapika? estás ahí?

- ...

- KURAPIKAAAAA.. RAPTARON A KURAPIKAAAAAAAA, QUÉ HAGOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Debo buscar a los chicos.. pero, donde estarán ahoraaaa ToT.. Kurapika...

**Isla ballena**

- Mito-san!- Gon corre hacia su tía.

- Oh, Gon, ya regresaste?

- Si, y mira lo que pude pescar.. no es fantástico? jejeje- Gon le muestra a Mito-san un gran pescado de color azulado.

- Oooh. Gon es lindísimo, lo cocinaré para tí... mi pequeño Goncito...

- ¬.¬ Mito-san, ya no soy un niñito..

- Para mi lo sigues siendo.. o ah, y otra cosa, un amigo tuyo.. algo así llamado Leorio, dice que quiere hablar contigo.

- QUÉEEEEE? Y POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES! Leorioooooooooo n.n - Gon sale corriendo hacia el teléfono que estaba en la mesada del bar que tenía su tía.

- Uyy.. qué niño tan enérgico.. ¬ ¬

**Bar**

- Leorio? en verdad eres tú?

- Si, soy yo.. cómo estás amiguito?

- Yo estoy muy bien. ¬,¬

- Y Kurapika cómo está?

- Ehh.. bueno, yo-

- Qué bueno que ustedes estén juntos. Killua dice que quiere saludarte después...

- Bueno, Gon, yo-

- No van a tener hijos? o algo así? nn

- Gon, escúcham- !

- Oh...jejeje, Kurapika ya no es"tan"menor de edad, se van a casar?

- Gon-!

- Sabes qué? hace dos semanas cumplí 15.. No es genial!o'jejeje

- GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

- Si, Leorio? .

- Tengo una pregunta que hacerte...

- Si? dime...

- Dónde queda la ciudad Gunma?

- ehh... Eres muy estúpido, Leorio..

- CÓMO TE ATREVES!

- Jejeje..La ciudad de Gunma está al lado de la frontera del pueblo en donde vives.- Aleja el tubo de su boca y le grita a Mito-san-Verdad, Mito-san?

- Sí, pequeño Gon...

Regresa a hablar con Leorio

- Lo ves Leorio? por qué no le preguntaste a Kurapika, eh?

- Bueno, es que... yo-

**Unos segundos después..**

- Qué! secuestraron a Kurapikaaaaa?

- Si! y matén la voz baja... ¬¬

- P-Pero, Leorio.. cómo pudo suceder eso? Acaso se le fue el poder Nen a Kurapika?

- No, Gon.. es-

- No me digas que... estaba haciendo las compras y el último paquete se lo llevó él y las otras señoras se enojaron e hicieron rebelión..

- NO, GON! FUE EL GENEI RYODAN!

- Otra vez con eso del Genei Ryodan? UU no es divertido...

- Gon, por favor ayúdame a encontrarlo.. por favor?

- Pero.. no puedo salir.. ¬.¬u

- Gon, hay dos vidas en peligro..

- Dos vidas? O.O qué acaso Kurapika se llevó el hamster de tu laboratorio..?

- NO IDIOTA! _(maldita sea, por qué pierdo el tiempo explicando cosas) _Te resumiré las cosas

- O.o

**Severos minutos después...**

- EWWWWWWWWWWWWW... un bebé?

- Si-- ¬¬

- Asi que, me mentiste! dijiste que ustedes iban a adoptar.. MENTIROSO...!

- Pero, qué diablos tiene que ver eso con todo lo que te expliqué!

- mentiroso.. ¬.¬

- No importa si lo soy o no..! necesito que me ayudes a buscarlooooooo.. con tus instintos podrías ayudarme... ToT

- No hay problema Leorio... o.o

- (Autor: Sigue hablando solo) De seguro Kurapika está sufriendo.. pero esos malditos me las pagarán!- hace pose triunfadora.

- Qué haces Gon?- Killua entra al bar y saluda a Gon con una mano.

- Killua! es Leorio, lo quieres saludar?

- No.. para qué llamó?

- dice que el Genei Ryodan secuestró a Kurapika.. jejeje

- QUÉ! Gon, no es motivo de risa! le van a sacar los ojos!

-O.O los ojos!

- Si! idiota, dame el teléfono!- Le arranca el tubo de las manos de Gon- Leorio, es verdad eso!

- SI! Idiota!

- ¬-¬''' segurooo?

- Ayúdenmeee, estoy desesperadooo!

- No lo se.. eres tú el amor de Kurapika, se supone que el prícipe es quien debe salvar a la princesa y no los caballeros de la mesa redonda!

- Pero de qué me estás hablando! ayúdenme!

- Leorio.. no te dijo.. dónde estaba?

- No, solo dijo Ciudad Gunma! y qué diablos estaba haciendo allí!

Killua se quedó pensando por unos segundos hasta que se decidió a hablar.- Puede ser que.. puede ser que...

- puede ser que?

- Que lo vayan a vender como esclavo en el mercado negro de Gunma!

- Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUÉ?

- Y si descubren que tiene el bebé adentro.. puede que lo saquen del vientre y que lo vendan también!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Leorio se cayó al piso.

- Leorio, no es broma..

- Qué!

- Estás seguro que dijo que venían persiguiendolo el Genei Ryodan.. ?

- Eh.. no..

- ÙÚ para qué demonios llamas entonces, qué haces perdiendo el tiempo allí en tu departamento! puede ser que un cazador de fortunas lo hayan atrapado! tienes que ir a ayudarlo!

- ahhhhh!

- Vamos, LEORIO! tú puedes salvarlo!- (para qué querrá alentarlo?)

- Si! es verdad, yo puedo salvarte, Kurapika!

- Tú puedes salvarlo!

- siiii!

- Ahora ve y salavalo de las manos de los deravados!

- Siiiiiiiiiii!

Biiip- le cortó la llamada

- Y Killua? qué ocurrió?

- Ya no nos va a llamar hasta dentro de más tarde.. - sonríe con malicia

- O.o

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Autor: **Lo siento mucho si tiene faltas de ortografías o algún error.. me gustaría mucho que opinaran sobre este fic.. y lamento que sea tan corto..  
Seguiré escribiendo el proximo capítulo. Chau!


End file.
